Diari Milikku
by Cielooo
Summary: Isi hati seorang gadis yang tidak dihanggapi. Terinspirasi dan diambil dari kisah author sendiri. Drabbles. Onegai?


**~##**''**##~**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

**Rate :** T, karena mengandung haTe.

**Character :** Hinata H.

**Summary :** Diari seorang gadis dan hari yang tidak menyenangkannya.

**Warning :** OOC, AU, Typo(s), GaJe, dan… tidak baik untuk dimakan.

**A/N :** Mohon dukungan atas penyelesaian masalah ini, you are all d'best!

**~##**''**##~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Diari Seorang Gadis"

~Seorang Gadis Manis Dan Hari Buruknya~

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>~##**''**##~<strong>

Halo, apa kabar, Shirayuki ?

Maaf kalau aku akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang bertemu dan membicarakan hari-hariku bersamamu. Hehe, aku sibuk. Baiklaah, hari ini aku akan agak membentak-bentak sedikit kepadamu, tapi tidak ditunjukkan kepadamu, kok! Bolehkan, kamu menjadi tempat curhatku?

Kamu masih ingat kan? Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menceritakan tentang acara yang akan dibuat teman sekelasku di Hari Guru Nasional? Tanggal 25 Bulan November! Iya, BATTLE DANCE! Aku menceritakan bahwa aku akan menjadi MC dari acara itu 'kan? Yup! Ada drama sedikit, jadi lebih menarik begitu~ Nah, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang menjadi MC, ternyata, Sakura Haruno (iya, manis dan tinggi semampai~), juga mencalonkan diri menjadi MC! Awalnya, aku berpikir tidak apa-apa karena Sakura-san juga merupakan sahabatku saat di kelas 1 SMA (sekarang kan aku sudah di kelas 2 SMA!) dan aku juga tetap berada menjadi bagian dari BD, pikirku.

Sekarang? Tau apa yang dia lakukan? Dia berkata begini

Aku : "Kita bareng-bareng MC-an, ya Sakura-san!"  
>Sakura : "TIDAK! Aku mau jadi MC sendiri! Aku gak' mau sama orang lain!"<br>Aku : "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mencuri cahaya dan kamera, kok! Aku hanya membantumu!"  
>Sakura : "TIDAK! Aku sendiri! Pokoknya sendiri!"<p>

Shirayuki, kamu bisa bayangkan? Apalagi guru kelasku, Pak Kakashi, tidak mau ikut campur! Haloo? Sensei! Aku tau itu Hari Guru, tapi kelas sebelah masih dibantu oleh Bu Temari! Dan kelas sebelah masih dibantu Pak Gaara! Haah, jadi yang mengatur adalah ketua kelasku, si nanas Shikamaru Nara yang cukup popular. Haloo? Shirayuki! Kamu tau, 'kan? Kalau aku tidak begitu popular? Ya… jadi begitu, deh! Dia jadi kelihatan diguna-guna oleh anak-anak sok popular dan sok perfect di dekatnya! Ishida-san memang gampang diguna-guna. Dia memang cukup pintar, tapi tak sepintar wakil-nya, Sasuke Uchiha.

Yaa, aku juga tidak bisa mengharapkan terlalu banyak dari Uchiha-san, sih… dia memang JENIUS, Cuma, dia LEBIH cuek terhadap orang-orang sekitarnya, jadi dia diguna-guna juga, hueee T ^ T. Aku heran, orang pintar itu selalu gampang diguna-guna, ya? Aku heran…

Lalu, entah kapan dan bagaimana, Sakura diganti dengan sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka, yang sangaat baik dan menyetujui aku membantunya menjadi MC. Akhirnya aku menjadi MC juga! Iya, itu sehari yang lalu. Dan aku sangaaaat senang, aku sampai membuat catch-phrase untuk BATTLE DANCE, eh, hari ini, MC-nya diganti lagi oleh Sakura. Dan aku langsung merasa di-kick out dari MC dan kru tari untuk BATTLE DANCE. Aku piker itu hanya karena semuanya sedang berjuang untuk menguasai tarian. TERNYATA AKU SALAH BESAR!

Hari ini, para kru BD berlatih saat pulang sekolah, saat aku ikut (wajar, aku sedang iseng dan ingin melihat tarian apa yang mereka akan perform pada tanggal 25 nanti. Eh, saat aku bertanya sesuatu kepada Orihime, dia malah dengan KETUSnya, beda dengan di hadapan seseorang (ya, orang yang disukainya), dia berkata seperti ini:

Aku : Sakura, nanti kita akan MC, aku kan tugasnya dikit, jadi aku ikutin kamu terus aja, ya!  
>Sakura : Apaan sih? AKU GA SUKA DIIKUTIN!<br>Aku : Eh? K-kan aku jadi asistenmu, di bagian hasil-nya…  
>Sakura : Nggak! Aku mau sendiri aja!<br>Aku : Serius, Hime! Aku jadi asistenmu! Aku sudah berbicara dengan Nara-san!  
>Sakura : NGGAK! Diem gak atau gue tabok lo! Lagian, napa sih? Cuma nggak manggung doang!<p>

Menyebalkan atau tega, aku tidak tahu. Ini serasa mereka telah membuat sebuah dinding pembatas antara yang cukup populer dan yang populer dengan yang tidak populer, ini serasa ada pembatas social yang seharusnya sudah dihapuskan! Ini Negara yang demokratis dan semua orang berhak mendapat suara!

Haloo? Sakura? Jangan karena kamu bertubuh lebih bagus dan lebih tinggi dariku, kamu berhak untuk mengintimidasiku! Kamu mau menamparku? FINE!

Fine! Gue oke lo nampar gue, ngulitin gue, bunuh gue! Asalkan itu bisa menegakkan keadilan dan orang populer dan tidak populer bisa mendapat bagian dari acara kelas ini. Lagipula, ini kan pentas per-kelas. Bukan per orang-orang populer saja! FINE! Kalo lo bilang 'sudah full!' Nah, kalo sudah full, kenapa lo masukkin Konan-san menjadi DJ? Tanpa persetujuan si Nara-san sebagai ketua kelas, lagi!

Errmm… maaf ya kalau kesannya membentak, Shirayuki. Sudah dulu, ya? Nanti akan kuceritakan lanjutannya. Bye!

**OWARI**

**A/N :** Okee makasiih! Aku sudah lega! Cape gue ma lo, X! (Nama disamarkan) E-eh? a-Ada pembaca, yaa.. err... makasih telah membaca dan berikan komentar!

Jangan Lupa Review, ya!


End file.
